The present invention relates to reclosable packages, more particularly, the present invention relates to reclosable packages for windshield wipers.
Prior art windshield wiper packages are typically constructed of a clear plastic blister comprising the front and sides, plus a cardboard backing. The entire package is sealed in order to protect the windshield wiper from damage during shipment or display.
It is the practice in the windshield wiper industry to allow customers to purchase windshield wipers on the condition that the device fits satisfactorly with the customer's vehicle. Often, a customer will purchase a wiper from a retail store. Upon returning to his vehicle, the customer breaks open the package and removes the windshield wiper therefrom. Occasionally, the customer discovers that the windshield wiper which he just purchased, does not fit his vehicle. In that case, the customer immediately returns the wiper and package to the retail store for a refund. Once opened, other customers are unwilling to buy that windshield wiper because of the damaged packaging.
There is therefore a need in the art for a reclosable package that may be opened to allow removal and return of the contents by a customer without damage to the package itself.